Fluffy love
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Caer en el amor era una experiencia esponjosa.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Drabble para el tercer lugar de "El otro lado del espejo" del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak para LaRevenclawDesorientada, espero te guste :D (o ya puedes golpearme libremente xd)

**Advertencias: **OoC, creo.

* * *

トウコ

_Mierda. He caído en el amor._

トウコ

Steven estaba de piedra sosteniendo aquel objeto entre sus manos.

Aquello tenía que ser una broma, definitivamente una de mal gusto. Desvió la mirada de _eso _para ver su teléfono y cavilar si sería bueno llamar a Wallace para consultar si usarlo o no; la verdad fuera dicha, desde que había iniciado una relación con Ruby –secreta, a su pesar– al único que le pedía consejos era a su mejor amigo.

Pero, porque siempre existía un pero, el pequeño adolescente de ojos carmesí había desarrollado ciertos celos por el líder de Arrecípolis que divertía de sobre manera a los adultos; sobre todo al aludido que disfrutaba el poner en serios aprietos a Steven. Como la ocasión en que lo había abrazado de improvisto alegando una torcedura de pie que se ganó un mordisco en el cuello del campeón de parte del coordinador más joven cuando todo aquel jaleo había desaparecido.

Steven suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa entre cansada y abochornada mientras se deshacía de su orgullo para tomar aquella cosa como el macho que era y colocársela; era un regalo de Ruby así que lo aceptaría sin rechistar.

Lo primero que el menor hizo al abrir pesadamente sus parpados fue comprobar el estado en que se encontraba su cuerpo, enrojeció unos cuantos tonos de rojo al darse cuenta que cada vez le era más fácil aceptar por completo a Steven dentro de sí y que a pesar de que en un comienzo le había dolido como el infierno ahora lo disfrutaba de sobremanera.

Lo segundo, un olor mezclado de canela y miel proveniente de la pequeña estufa de gas que era la cocina en aquella pequeña casa de una habitación que hizo a su estómago gruñir ante la promesa de comida. Y por último, los ojos rojos observaron la figura imponente del campeón acomodando los platos llenos del desayuno.

Ruby frunció los labios al comprobar el mandil rosado atado al cuerpo de su amante, aquel regalo que había bordado el mismo con la esperanza de gastarle una broma; pero que en ese momento le daba una agradable visión. Su pecho se llenó de un mullido sentimiento rosado que le hizo enrojecer por segunda ocasión, pero en ésta; el amor empezó a fluir como un pequeño rio por su cuerpo.

Sin pensarlo sacó las piernas de la cama -olvidando su escasa ropa- haciendo que éstas se movieran por propia voluntad hasta que sus brazos pudieron rodear el cuerpo de Steven para acercarlo a él. El campeón al verse apresado de repente dio un ligero salto como si lo hubieran pillado teniendo imágenes mentales indecentes.

—Lo estás usando. —Murmuró bajito sin atreverse a levantar la mirada, Steven sonrió; pero el gesto pasó desapercibido para Ruby que seguía con la vista en el mandil rosa.

—Es un regalo que me hiciste—se dio media vuelta aun entre el apretado abrazo para corresponderlo y poder despeinar el rebelde cabello negro al mismo tiempo—, así que lo usaré siempre que pueda.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo más, la puerta se abrió revelando la figura de Wallace con una sonrisa y una cámara en mano.

—Esto va directamente a mi colección de momentos embarazosos de Steven. —el líder de Arrecípolis entró como sino interrumpiera nada dejándose caer en una de las sillas del comedor.

—¿Álbum? —Preguntó Ruby como si de verdad no le interesara aquello.

—Años de recuerdos embarazosos—Wallace concedió tomando la taza de café que Steven había preparado para él, disfrutando internamente la mirada casi asesina de su pupilo.

Los ojos carmesí taladraron de tal manera a Steven, que supo que sin lugar a dudas esa noche le costaría muy caro.

—Tú conoces otra parte de mí. — El campeón se agachó a la altura de Ruby para morder ligeramente su cuello, consiguiendo que el adolescente lo empujara para irse a esconder entre las sabanas.

Definitivamente, Steven tenía un corazón sádico y Ruby lo amaba como tal; con mandil rosa y todo.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
